


Let's Stay in Bed

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Sex, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to stay in bed instead of getting up for the day which of course leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. let me know what you thought

“Mmmmm, Cas.” Dean murmured against Cas’s shoulder. He ran a finger slowly up and down Cas’s toned stomach. Cas leaned back against Dean’s chest, loving the feel of those strong arms wrapped around him. “Let’s lay here all day.” said Dean.

Cas shifted a bit so he could look into Dean’s green eyes, “I’d love to, but I promised your mom I’d help her wrap presents.”

Dean placed feather light kisses against Cas’s shoulder blade. “Someone else can help her. Maybe Ellen or Sam, but not you. You have to stay in bed. All day.”

“But Dean, I already promised her.” argued Cas. His eyes slipped shut a bit as Dean’s kissing turned to sucking. Dean let his teeth slide across his skin and he nipped at Cas, making him moan. “I—I, uh . . .”

“You want to stay in bed.” Dean whispered. “You want to stay in bed all day.” Dean propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Cas’s earlobe. “You want to stay in bed all day with me.” He leaned forward and pecked at the corner of Cas’s mouth.

Cas moaned and turned his head to kiss Dean. “I want to stay in bed all day with you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled and gently pressed his lips against Cas’s. One hand ran through Cas’s messy black hair while his other hand roamed downward. Cas rolled over so he could wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean slipped one of his legs between Cas’s, pressing up against his crotch.

“Dean,” Cas groaned as he rolled his hips so there was friction between him and Dean’s leg. Dean’s hand that had been roaming downward found the elastic of Cas’s boxers. One finger pulled at the hem and let it go, making it snap against Cas’s skin. His hand left a trail of tingles as it moved over the boxers to where Cas’s erection was growing. Dean stroked Cas, causing him to roll his hips harder.

Cas gasped when Dean took a sudden hold of him through his boxers leaving room for Dean to let his tongue plunge into the dark haired man’s mouth. His tongue explored the inside of Cas’s mouth as if it had never been there before. When it found Cas’s tongue it lapped at it, pushing it this way and that. Cas moaned and his fingers clenched in Dean’s hair. As Dean’s hold on his cock loosened Cas’s hands slip down to rest on his chest.

Cas opened his eyes and found Dean straight at him. “What?”

Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling, “You’re so beautiful, Cas.”

“Don’t just say stuff like that, Dean,” Cas said shoving at Dean’s chest lightly. His cheeks had reddened from the compliment and his eyes dropped to stare at his hands.

Dean laughed, “What do you mean? I can’t tell you how beautiful you are?”

“I dunno.”

Dean placed his hand under Cas’s chin, making him look up into his eyes. “Cas, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I love you so much and every time I look at you I fall in love all over again.” Cas stared back at Dean in wonder. “I love everything about you. Your blue eyes. Your dark hair. The way you kiss. The way your nose scrunches when you laugh.” Cas smiled a little as Dean continued. “The way you make those little gasping sounds when I grab you.” Dean’s hand that had been slowly drawing circles grabbed Cas’s cock. Dean smiled when he gasped and bit at his lip. “I love the way you fall apart in my hands.”

Cas moaned as Dean slowly pumped his cock. Dean grinned and placed a deep kiss on Cas’s chin. “I love seeing those dark spots on your skin that I leave behind.”

Cas’s eyes rolled back as Dean’s mouth wondered south, kissing him all over. Under the covers his hand still moved lazily. Dean growled and grabbed Cas’s chin with his free hand. “Keep those blue eyes open.”

Cas nodded and watched Dean threw back the covers and straddled him. When he saw that Dean was as hard as he was he reached for Dean’s boxers. Dean hissed as the cool air wrapped its spindly arms around him as Cas pulled his boxers down. Cas took a hold of Dean and tugged at him a bit. He pushed Dean so that he was now sitting on top.

“I think _you_ are so beautiful when you are laid out like this.” Cas said, dragging a finger up and down Dean’s cock from base to tip. “The way you bite your lip. The way your toes clench right before you cum. The way your breathing gets heavy when I reach for the bedside table.” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean before reaching for the bedside table. He heard Dean’s breathing hitch a bit as he pulled the bottle of lube from the drawer. Cas squirted a generous amount on his hands and smiled down at his boyfriend. “There’s one other thing I love.”

Without warning Cas slowly pushed one finger into Dean’s entrance making him whimper out Cas’s name. “That. I love that.”

Dean squirmed as Cas moved his finger inside him. When Cas saw that Dean was finally getting used to him he added another finger and not too long after he added a third. As Cas scissored him Dean whimpered again. Once Cas thought Dean was fully prepped he carefully lined himself up. Before he did anything else he leaned forward and kissed Dean, “You good?”

Dean nodded and Cas slowly pushed himself in. He moaned as Dean’s walls clenched around him and thrust his hips forward. Dean bit his lip to hold back another whimper. Cas gripped at Dean’s hips, digging his nails into the skin as he pulled back before pushing himself in fast.

“Keep moving, Cas.” Dean growled when Cas paused to make sure Dean was fine. Not needing any other encouragement Cas began thrusting his hips back and forth, picking up speed. He let his eyes slip shut and he kept moving.

“Dean.” Cas moaned. He reached down and grabbed Dean’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He heard Dean’s breathing come faster as they approached their climax together. Cas opened his eyes and reached for Dean’s face with his free hand. “Dean . . . Dean, look at me.”

Green eyes stared deep into blue eyes. The depth of their love passed between them with their intense gaze. No words were needed to let the other know how much they were loved. Dean’s eyes were the first to slip as he came in Cas’s hand. Cas grabbed Dean’s face with both of his hands, cum smearing on his cheek. “Don’t look away now.”

Dean forced his eyes open just as Cas came. Both of them shuddered and Cas let himself slide out of Dean so that he could lay down. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and Cas nuzzled his head under Dean’s chin, the two of them letting their eyes close.

***

In the next room over Charlie and Jo glanced at each other. “It must be nice being that in love with someone.” Jo said.

Charlie threaded her fingers through Jo’s and snuggled farther under the covers of their bed. “I love you, Jo.”

Jo smiled and rested he head on Charlie’s shoulder, “Oh yeah? How much?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought and i you liked you should check out the rest of this series


End file.
